It Only Hurts
by xRkobeliEVE-Eve-Randy
Summary: She did not know if it was right her turn to Heel, now in a storyline find love but a person who hurn her, now He will confess his love,may be time to leave the WWE for some time. Randy Orton/Eve Torres/John Cena
1. New Storyline

**well I think they realized that my favorite couple is Randy and Eve (Evandy), Hope you like and Enjoy!**

* * *

She is one of the greatest Divas in WWE, everyone wanted to see her turn heel...all this started when Vince gave her a storyline with John, Zack and Kane called "embraces the hate", she accept her turn to hell to give more time on TV at AJ and Kaitlyn...and now she is the Divas Champion.

sits down to think about what will happen tonight on Raw, thinking of all the boos that receives, wonders if did well to make that change

"Eve, Are you okay?" Layla says with a tone of preoccupation

"Yeah just that today I have a match against one of my best friends" smiles giving a friendly blow "you"

"Yes, Yes I know Hun but we had fun" looks in the mirror

leaves locker room, begins to walk when it clashes with the apex predator...she hardly ever spoken with him

"Ow I'm so sorry Randy" she did not know if look into his eyes, him did not know what to say "no problem" he said with a cold tone, which reflected his eyes

"Evie! it is time of our match" Layla said and watched with some curiosity was rare to see Eve talking to Randy "Okay Lay, well, I have to go and I'm sorry Randy"

he showed little interest in what Eve said but there is something strange in his eyes, the killer of legends had a twinkle in his eyes, saw like she walked away...  
Layla was in the middle of the ring waiting for the Divas Champion Eve Torres, at the moment that hear the entrance theme Layla put a face angry (was not that she was upset just in front of the cameras and in the ring are enemies)  
Eve makes her pose upon entering, what nobody knows is that someone in backstage turned on the TV to watch the match, Eve down the ramp and everyone starts to boo she smiles with a little pride and makes a mocking laugh to Layla, are the two in the center of the ring and the referee rings the bell 5 minutes after the match is over and the referee raises the hand of the winner,

"the winner is Eveee Torreeesssss" Josh said with a smile, raises her championship and puts to Layla in the face, Layla says in a low tone but that can read lips the commentators

"that title will be mine" smile and raises her eyebrow, Eve sees with a little hate "I would like to see that" The Divas champion raises her championship and walks away

"Hello Evie" said the man who once humiliated in front of the WWE Universe "Ugh is you, John, good luck tonight" fake smile at him "Yes I know will be a great night for the two" with a tone sarcastic

"well I'll take a shower" gives a little hug with hate and walks away, to the walk the halls of the arena was found with several Superstars and Divas

"Evie! great match" said one of the strongest of the divas

"Thanks Naty" Natalya was one of her best friends like Layla, Alicia, Rosa and several Divas who were no longer in the WWE "I heard that tonight begins a new storyline"

"Yeah I'm so happy, I think this will make my role as a heel is more convincing" smile sweetly "yeah I think so, well I have to go" Natalya away

vickie comes to her and says that Vince wants to see "Eve, Vince wants to talk with you"

"Okay, thanks Vickie" starts walking towards the office of Vince, knocks on the door "I can spend?, I'm Eve"

"Yeah Eve, spends please" Eve enters and sees the other superstars who will be in the stoyline "well now that we're all here, you wanted to talk" John said

"emm no John you are wrong lack a superstar" Vince said and look at Eve "Who is?" the beautiful divas champion said with a little curiosity

"emm Vince sorry I'm late" was the superstar that less imagined "no problem Randy, Okay talk about the storyline"

the truth everyone knew that Randy is a bit cold but it's so passionate at what he does in the ring, his best friends in the WWE are Cody, Ted, Alberto Del Rio, and The miz almost no have contact with the divas when divorced of Sam, He changed, John has always supported because he also divorced...

"Well, now which we discussed everything, tonight begins this story" sees them and gives them an encouraging smile "Good luck!"

"well, we start" John said the end of the match Cody vs The Miz know that will broadcast in backstage...

"Hello Randy vickie said that we will have a match tonight" John said, Randy gives a smile "Yeah I know" Vickie goes to them " I have news for you two, tonight will have a mix tag team match"

"What?" John looks annoying to Vickie "Look John I'm the general manager of Raw and you're in Raw, Randy, your partner is Kaitlyn" Randy running his tongue over his lip "I don't care" walks away

"What about mine?" vickie gives a small smile sarcastic "will be a surprise" leaves

is time of the main event... Kaitlyn goes first, begins to hear the theme entrance of the apex predator "Randyyyy Ortoooon" Josh said... Randy enters the ring and sees his partner, climbs to the top rope and does his pose and entire WWE Universe goes crazy he gives a small smile, Now comes out John Cena enters the ring and sees at Kaitlyn and Randy, waiting in the center of the ring to see who will be his partner... the announcer says

"and his partner is" there was silence for a few minutes... John and Randy are very nervous, when they began to hear the theme of one of the divas... John was in shock because was the Diva that most hated but that more loved...

"from Denver Colorado... the WWE Divas Champion... Eveee Torrrrres" Eve raises her eyebrow and sends a kiss to John

* * *

**Hey Guys new story, Hope you like, sorry for my grammar is that my first language is not English**

**comment please your comment make me happy :D**


	2. I hate you

**Guys New chapter!, when I read your comments I was happy that they like this story Hope you like, Enjoy it!**

* * *

John did not know what to do, ran his hand over his face, he knew that maybe she would do something to spoil the match, Eve enters the ring and gives a small smile to John, climbs to the top rope and raises her championship...  
down and walks over to John "Hello John" in that she turned to see the killer of legends and gave a small smile and he gave her a smile back, both teams agree who was going to start, John and Randy enter the ring... the referee rings the bell...John gives him a key to Randy, the apex predator hits him in the face... 7 minutes after Randy gives over from Kaitlyn, John does not feel sure that Eve enters at the ring as he believes will do something to lose the match enters the Divas Champion and WWE Universe begins to boo, Eve gives a loop and Kaitlyn falls in the ring starts count 1...2, Randy intervenes move at Eve from Kaitlyn and stop the couting John comes and pulls Randy of the ring, Kaitlyn takes advantage and applies a spear, Kaitlyn covers Eve and start the count oneee, Twoooo ,Thrrr and Eve raises...God! Kaitlyn don't know how Eve could stop the counting, Randy and John are desperate, Eve kicks her in the head to Kaitlyn, Eve turns and sees John... look at WWE Unovers and give a smile, John can't believe, Eve is doing the U Can't See Me "Really Eve? come on!" Kailyn away Eve turns and makes the RKO "What the hell?" Randy roll his eyes, commentators go nuts Eve finally climbs to the top rope and does the mouslant, covers at Kaitlyn one...two...three, Randy and JOhn are shocked...Eve takes her title and leaves the ring quickly...

"Winners are Johnnn Ceeeenaaa and Eveee Torreeeesss" starts listening the theme song of Eve, she sends them a kiss and winks

"well this is all for today see you at the next Raw" said Michole Cole

**_*in backstage*_**

"Hey Evie great match I love it" Layla starts laughing

"I know Girl" Eve enters the locker room Divas "Well Lay, I take a shower and go to the hotel"

"Okay, I see you in the parking lot or you want to go for dinner?" the beautiful diva from Miami, Florida grab her stuff

"Yeah Lay I see you in the hotel to go to dinner" said the WWE Divas Champion

"Okay bye Evie" started walking, there was nobody in the arena just a few divas and superstar but they were in the parking lot but someone was is in the hallway and goes to the Divas locker room is heard someone opens the door

"Lay is you?" said the beautiful brunette came out of the shower and see at the superestar "you?!" looks very confused "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Look Eve do not mess with me" look into her eyes "I'm Randy Orton" for a moment he look from top to bottom and from bottom to top and he realized that only a towel covered it

"excuse me?!" Eve not know why the hell he is saying that "look, you don't me scary walks and opens the door "so, get out of here!"

"no, no ,no...you do not understand me" walk up to her and closes the door "look Eve I do not follow the stories then take care because I do not like you"

"Are you threatening me?" look at him and raises her eyebrow "look Randy I don't care and Get out of here!"

"Okay, oh and I want be Hell so I will do what I need do" gives a wicked smile and leaves the looker room

**_*in the hotel*_**

"Hello Evie" said the AWESOME Mike "Miz"

"Hey Mike" gives a little hug "How is Maryse?"

"Fine, thanks" Mike has been away for a few months, Mike and Phillip are one of her best friends "I saw as did the U Can't See Me and the RKO it was great!" Eve Thinking about what Randy said

"Hey Eve let's go" said Layla and look confused at Mike "Eve, are you okay?" at that moment approaching Phillip

"Hello about if we go to dinner" look at Eve " What happens with Eve?" is approaching and grabs her face "Eve?!"

"Sorry, yeah let's go to dinner" fake smile, look at Randy he turns and gives a look to die, Mike leaves and goes to talk to Randy, Ted and Cody, John leaves the elevator and goes with Eve

"Eve we can talk?" running his tongue over his lip

"about What?" looks with such contempt, although it has been months after he did, how humiliated her still does not forgives him

grabs her arm and says in the ear "about what happened today" leads her to a place where they can talk "Why did you do that?"

"What?" given a sarcastic laugh "Oh yeah now I remember" pushes her cheek with her tongue

"made me look like a jerk" closer to her, are so close that he can feel her breath, Eve looks into his eyes and away from him " look! I can do what I want do" gives a kiss on the cheek, walk toward Layla, Phillip

"Guys I think also they will go Ted, Cody, John and Randy" said the AWESOME

"wait What?!" well Eve not knew if she still have feelings for John, from the storyline they did together the two began to feel something and now is starting to feel something weird by the apex predator perhaps its hardness is that attracts at Eve

"let's do something not to bring all the cars are going to divides, Ted, Cody and Layla are going to go together, Phillip, John and I, Randy and you Eve" Eve and Randy look and roll they eyes, John sees them with curiosity

"Let's go, I will not be waiting" said the killer of legends

"You are a duffer" Eve gets into the car, Randy look at her and smile sweetly, Randy drive for an hour and did not find the place "damn!" see around

"What happened?" look at Randy worried

"we missed!" takes his cell, tries to call to Mike "not answered"

"God! you are a fool" Eve gets angry

"Sorry?! look, if you had not been fighting me all the way we would know where we are" tells angry "And I have since put up, this is my car"

"Oh is your car PERFECT!" grab her bag, open the car door and get off, start walks, Randy look and roll his eyes

"come on!I can not let her go alone or maybe, no agh" take the keys, his cell phone and closes the car, starts to follow her and then no longer sees

"God! and now where is Eve?" begins to look for "Evee! Please do not be mad" still looking for her but is beginning to worry

"Eve come on it's late and this very lonely" keep walking and found the bag of Eve lying in the street run and grab the bag

"Oh God Where are you Eve?" passed his hand over his head very worried

* * *

**Hello Guys I hope you liked it, sorry for my grammar is that my first language is not English**

**comment please your comment make me very happy**


	3. I can't love you

**good truth was not very inspired by that this chapter is very short sorry, hope you like. Enjoy it!**

* * *

later Eve was under car and Randy began to look for her, passed various hours, Randy did not know what to do if talk with Miz or Punk.

"Come on!God please help me" kept walking with his head down, started to feel something in his pants was his cell take it and he see the caller ID felt something in his stomach "Eve? is you?" he could hear her breathing "Eve are you Okay?

"Randy it's me please, help me!" you could hear that she was very scared and crying

"Eve, Tell me where are you?" tells very concerned

"I...I don't know Randy" hear that Eve says: please do not hurt me and start run

"Eveee!" starts running and screaming with rage start hear again his cell "Hello, Eve is you?" as he was running he saw no the caller ID

"Nope I'm Layla sorry but we're a little worried about you and Eve, Randy is all okay?" Randy did not know whether to tell what was going on

"Layla please please give the phone to Mike" conitue looking for Eve

"What's up Randy?" Randy stop and see around "I need you he..." Getting Started running toward an alley "Randy? What's going on?"

"Mike is everything okay?" John look at him and take the cell

"Hello, Randy?" look at Mike worried "something is not right"

Randy arrives and sees Eve in the alley, he pushes the 3 men who wanted to assault, 2 up and go to Randy he turns and make them a RKO,  
this a little sore after falling on his back, turns to Eve and starts walking towards her "are you okay?" what he had not realized was missing an assailant the third robber walks over to him and pulls out a knife, scared Eve "be careful!" Randy turns and see a the man the assailant looks and smiles

"Randy!" Randy tries to take the knife, the assailant punches him in the face, him to the ground and tries to fit the knife, was about to fit the knife to Randy and Eve climbs on the back of the assailant and began to make a key and the assailant begins to run out of breath Randy was able to leave and grabbed Eve and walked away from the assailant in order to apply a RKO, gets up and walks over to Eve "Eve, are you Okay?" she sees him and begins to mourn and hugs him, he stares dumbly and him hugs her very stronger and close his eyes "Eve now everything is fine" she lifted her face to him but still hug him, he see at her eyes and smile "let's go"

walk to the car but he had his arm around her, opens the door "Where are you want going?"

Eve see from the car window and breathe deeply "I want to go to the hotel but if you want go to dinner for me its okay" smile at him

"No, you have to rest" smile "but we need talk with the guys" enter the hotel parking and go to the room of Eve "Well Eve, I go to my room and I hope you rest" smile and start walking

Eve walk toward Randy "Randy! I want say Thank you so much" give a kiss on the cheek and walks away

"you're welcome" smiles to himself, walks to his room "uff it was a long day" leaves his things in bed, going to take a shower,begins to take off her clothes and into the tub can not stop thinking about Eve "What is happening to me?" sighs, closes his eyes and remember when Eve hug him "this woman has something that I can not explain"

***With Eve***

out of the shower, puts her pajama "Eve, Eve, Eve... all that happened was by get angry with him" takes control of TV "Now I have to read what follows in the storyline"

turn on the TV grabs her laptop and lies down on the bed "Okay I think this is going to annoy Randy"raises her eyebrow "this will happen on Smackdown" hear that knock on the door

"Eve, What happened with you and Randy?" enters the room

"Yeah I'm fine Thanks and you?" sarcastic tone

"Sorry Evie but John was mad" Layla look into her eyes

"look is a long story in brief, 3 men wanted to rob me and Randy saved me" walk toward her bed and sits

"OMG! now I understand everything, because Randy sounded so worried" sits in the bed "and are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" smile and sighs

"Eve you will say that I'm crazy" Eve look at her and smile, begins to remember how Randy saved she and how hugs her very strong

"Why Lay, just tell me" starts to smile

"I think that you have feelings for Randy" Layla sees her curiously

"Lay..." gets very nervous, it was something that not even she knew. maybe She have feeling by The apex predator for the killer of leyends

* * *

**I hope you liked it and sorry for my grammar is that my language is not English**

**please comment your comment make me so happy...Love you guys!**


	4. Acording to you

new chapter hope you like, Enjoy it!

* * *

**_*With Eve and Lay*_**

"What are you talking?" Eve running her tongue over her lip

"please look at you, gets nervous" puts her hands on the cheeks of Eve "Friend you can not hide from you came to WWE Randy is your platonic love"

"maybe but he hates me" looks to Layla and sighs "And... I have to stick with the storyline"

"I can do you ask a question?"

"Yeah" looked curiously

"What's going on between you and John?" scowled

"the truth I have no idea, I'm still very angry for what he did because it was not part of the storyline" moves her hair back

"Yeah but I see John very jealous when Phil told you Would you go with Randy and too worried when you did not come to the restaurant"

said nothing at the time just stood thinking "Oh I don't know" deep breath and looks up "Lay you know that before what happen I was in love with John and..."

"No, no...don't tell nothing, Eve you are my best friend and I want the best for you and John not good for you but think about it" gives her a sweet hug and away

"Thanks Lay love you" smile way to her bed, lifted the covers and lay down thinking about Randy and John

**_*the next Day*_**

opens her eyes quickly as it is a little late, hear that knock on the door "please are the 7 am"

"Girl its late we have to go to breakfast, then go to train, bathe and go to the arena to record smackdown" looks below from up and realizes that Eve still not change

"Okay, okay I change and I'll catch you down at the restaurant right?" giving a smile

"Okay Evie I wait in the restaurant" walks away

**_*With Randy*_**

walks to the elevator, covering his face with his hands and face lifts "God I have plenty of sleep"

"Randy I can do you ask something?" John entered the elevator a second before it closed

"just say it" Randy still could not open his eyes

"What happened last night Eve and you?" is recharged back to the wall

yawn "nothing, look John now I have plenty of sleep okay, but I just want to know why you care if your humbled in front of everyone to Eve"

"because I'm in love with her and I think you too" looking towards the elevator door

he opened his eyes and felt something strange in her stomach "Oh you in love with Eve" looks down "and I fell nothing for her" felt very bad on his stomach to deny that she felt something weird

"you sure?" raises his eyebrow

sighs "Yeah I'm sure" the elevator door opens and sees Eve "God!" is said to himself quietly

"Eve" John look at Randy saw a strange light in his eyes and in the eyes of Eve

"Hello Randy and John" smile you could feel the tenseness in the air

"Well Eve I want talk with you" John said and Randy turn, looks down

"John sorry but I don't have anything talk with you" look at Randy

"good, I leave to speak the two" out of the elevator and closes his eyes

"Eve, you feel something for Randy?" grabs her arm

looks down "No, and if I have feelings for him so you do not need to import" turns and sees him angrily

"I think that with this storyline we will be friends"

"sorry to disappoint you but you're wrong this is work is not a time to socialize" under the gaze

"really you're still upset about what I did right" puts his hands on his head "I thought you'd forgotten"

"Oh really John? you think that and who you expect that I forget if every show when I go to the ring or backstage call me 'hoeski'" raises her eyebrow

"Eve I'm sorry and other thing that I want to tell you is that never again make me look like an idiot in front worldwide as last night I'm not Randy okay?" sees her and leaves the elevator

"What happened here?" looks confused

**_*Randy in the gym*_**

start hitting the sack of box "C'mon Randy Forget her!" hit the sack very strong "she is not for you" recharge his forehead in the sack, women's voices were heard

"you know something, is great come to this time and that no one" the girls go to the lockers to leave their stuff

"Eve let's go at the treadmills" Layla start walk

"Okay" start walk and see something move "Hello Is there anyone here?"

breathe deeply "yeah I"

Eve smile little "Oh..." not know what to say, There was an awkward silence

"And Do you already are better?" you could see the nervousness of Randy

"Yeah thank you so much for what you did" smile "I know that I am not of your liking"

"Anyone would have done the same as me and our relationship is just professional" take his stuff "I see you in the arena" walks away

sighs "yes only professional" looks down

"I don't believe him, you did?" give a smile at Eve

"I do not know Lay and I...I'm going to confess I love him" presses her lips

"I knew it!" hugs her "Eve if you have feelings for him do something fight for him" take her hand "you have something that will help you the storyline"

"No, I will not do anything" gets on the itchgrass

"Eve but..." interrupts

"No Lay but nothing, okay" give a fake smile

**_*in smackdown*_**

Eve reads her lines once again but she want to improvise prove she can do more interesting, begins to remember what Randy said and what she spoke with Layla "is time"  
start walk in the corridors, starting to get into her role as arrogant, camera approaches her, Kaitlyn walks up to her and grabs her arm

"I think that you happy for what happened last night but just wanted to say you won because I was distracted" pushes her cheek with her tongue

"Well, Kaitlyn if that make you feel better for me its okay" puts her right hand on her waist "but Hun we all know that is because I am awesome" smiles and raises an eyebrow

roll her eyes "you are so arrogant but tonight we will have a match" walks away

sees as moves away smile wickedly, walking and bumps into someone "Ugh you?" roll her eyes "don't say anything I know that you are angry for what I did"

the camera begins to take the feet upwards "Why did you do that?"

"Look John that no is nothing compared with what you did to me and I do not care what you think" look evil

"Oh only you made me look like an idiot" grits his teeth

"What's not who you are?...an idiot who believes that can ridicule any just because it's John Cena" puts her hand on her chin

"it is not so" tilts his head slightly

"whatever, I have to go get ready I have a match" sends a kiss and starts walking

**_*in the ring*_**

the viper starts talking "the last night on Raw I had a match against John that I...lost" fans start to boo for the fault of my partner Kaitlyn" pushes his cheek with his tongue I saw something unusual in the match" sighs "Eve Torres did the RKO and thus won the match for her team, Does the question is why she did that?" look at WWE Universe, Randy was about to speak when he began to hear the team song of John Cena put the microphone on his chin

"Randy sorry but you were not the only surprise" John enters the ring and takes a few steps toward Randy "she also made the You Can't See Me" look at the big screen, put the repetition...

"if maybe she won the match but I think the universe would like to see a match between you and me" raises his eyebrow

"Yeah I will love it" give a smile

something starts to look at the screen

"What?... Vicky you can't do this... this is smackdown" Eve look at Vicky

"Booker agrees with me let's make it interesting" look at Eve "Come on let's go with Randy and John in the ring"

"not want to go" sighs

"No Eve, no is that if you want you go okay?" start walk,the looks of Randy and John are confused do not know what will happen, Vicky and Eve out and start down the ramp Randy opens the ropes for Eve and John for Vicky

"Well I'm here to make an ad" look at the three "is official will have a match tonight Randy vs John, Eve vs Kaitlyn and in Raw...in the main event a match for"

"wait What?" Randy looks at Eve and John "please Vicky tell me that"

"Yes is Punk, Dolph and Kaitlyn vs John Cena, Randy Orton and...Eve Torres"

roll their eyes "really" John said angry

"wait there more if your team wins Randy and John will have an opportunity for the two championships for the WWE Championship John and Randy for the heavyweight championship" smile and the wwe univers is excited

"and if Eve make we lose" look worried

"no if your team lose Eve lose the WWE Divas Championship" smile

"No, I don't like because if I lose the match I lose my title and Randy, John don't lose nothing" low the microphone

"And What do you propose?" turns to see at Eve

"I don't know" roll her eyes

"I have an Idea" smirks "in this match you lose a lot Eve, if you win hold fast the title, and the match for the championships will be mix team match"

"No, What Vicky you know that Eve hate me" John puts his hands on his head

"will be Punk and Kaitlyn vs. John and Eve, in next smackdown will be Dolph and AJ vs Randy Orton and Eve Torres"

"Vicky this is smackdown not Raw here the general manager is Booker no you" the killer of legends was very really upset, the team song of the general manager began to hear

"Stop, Stop guys" big smile "Well for first time I agree with...Vicky" nods in agreement "I think like the WWE Universe that is a great idea"

"Booker please leave a chance for the championship in the hands of a woman, really?" the apex predator tightens his chin with his hand

"Randy, Randy, Randy sorry but the next smackdown The main event will be Dolph Ziggler and AJ vs Randy Orton and Eve Torres" smile

"I think that's more just we all have something to lose" look at John and Randy and gives a smile, Randy felt something when he sees that Eve is very strong and having to be closer to her, this is the begin

* * *

sorry for my grammar love you guys :)


End file.
